(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for configuring a radio resource.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An international telecommunication union-radio communication sector (ITU-R) has suggested key capabilities capable of supporting various service requirements such as large capacity (for example: enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), low latency (or ultra machine type communication (uMTC)), and massive connectivity (for example: massive machine type communication (mMTC)) as basic requirements of 5G (5th generation).
For this purpose, there is a need for a flexible radio frame structure capable of improving utility of a frequency resource and reducing overhead of a radio channel while simultaneously accepting these requirements
However, radio frame structures of the existing mobile communications (for example: long term evolution (LTE)/long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A)) have limitation and inefficiency in satisfying various service characteristics such as low latency, hyper connection, or the like since a basic allocation unit of a subcarrier and a symbol resource is fixed.